FIFA Women's World Cup 2018
The FIFA Women's World Cup 2018 is the 1st edition of the greatest women tournament ever. It will oppose the 8 best teams from all over the world for the 1st world title ever. Spain was chosen to host the tournament. The 7 remaining teams have qualified by winning the best spots in each continental tournament. This is the first tournament who will include the "player of the match system" who will give an award for the best player in each match in the whole tournament. This is the first women tournament who will include the "player of the match system" who will give an award for the best player in each match in the whole tournament. Norway won the tournament and became the 1st world champions. Entrants The 8 spots are divided into all the confederations like this: * 1 spot for the host (Spain) * 3 spots for UEFA (+ Spain) * 2 spots for the duo AFC/OFC * 2 spots for the duo CONCACAF/CONMEBOL Drawings The final draw for the FIFA Women World Cup 2018 was made the 3rd May 2018. The 8 entrants are seeded into 2 pots: * Pot 1: Spain (host), Germany, New Zealand, United States (continental champions) * Pot 2: Norway, Netherlands, Australia, Brazil (other teams) The Pot 1 will be draw in first, then the Pot 2. Some rules are taken for the final draw for the sake of the tournament: # Spain is directly seeded in the group A. # A maximum of 2 european teams can be in the same group, so each group will end with 2 european teams. ## Despite the fact New Zealand and Australia, and also United States and Brazil are qualified from the same tournaments, they do not come from the same confederation and can end together in the same group. Group Stage Group A Thursday, 21st of june Spain 0-0 Australia Santiago Bernabeu BP: Paños Friday, 22nd of june Brazil 1-0 Germany Wanda Metropolitano Marta 14' BP: Cristiane Monday, 25th of june Germany 0-0 Spain El Libertador BP: Paredes Australia 1-2 Brazil Santiago Bernabeu L. De Vanna 63' Andressinha 7' Marta 84' BP: Andressinha Thursday, 28th of june Brazil 0-0 Spain Wanda Metropolitano BP: Fabiana Australia 1-0 Germany El libertador S. Kerr 50' BP: van Egmond Group B Friday, 22nd of june New Zealand 0-0 Netherlands El Libertador BP: Nayler Saturday, 23rd of june Norway 0-0 United States Santiago Bernabeu F. Maanum 54' BP: Harris Tuesday, 26th of june United States 0-0 New Zealand Wanda Metropolitano BP: Ertz Netherlands 1-0 Norway El Libertador V. Miedema 49' BP: van Vennendaal Friday, 29th of june Norway 2-0 New Zealand Santiago Bernabeu C. Graham Hensen 33' K. Minde 73' BP: Moe Wold Netherlands 0-0 United States Wanda Metropolitano BP: Harris Elimination Stage Semi-Finals Wesneday, 4th of june Brazil 0-2 Norway Santiago Bernabeu M. Mjelde 27', 82'(P) BP: M. Mjelde Netherlands 0-0 (3-0 Pe.) Australia El Libertador BP: Williams 3rd place Saturday, 7th of july Brazil 1-0 BrazilAustralia Wanda Metropolitano Cristiane 103' BP: Rafaelle Final Saturday, 7th of july Norway 1-0 Netherlands Santiago Bernabeu F. Maanum 90' BP: Hjelmseth Statistics Ranking Scorers 2 goals 1 goal Awards of the best player 2 times 1 time Fair-play Yellow Card Category:FIFA World Cup Category:Tournaments